Ta-dai-ma
by Nydimen
Summary: [Fix-it Fic][AshEiji][Spoilers] "Y así supo que por fin estaba en casa, y que nunca pero nunca más aquel lince dejaría ir al conejo que no solo era su amigo, si no que su alma gemela."


—Disculpe… no se tiene permitido dormir en la biblioteca.—Murmuró la bibliotecaria. Hacía rato que había visto aquel joven rubio con la cabeza reposando sobre una de las mesas de madera oscura. Al ver que no respondía sacudió levemente el hombro del muchacho. —¿Joven?—Volvió a llamarle, aquella vez con un tono de voz más alto.

Separándose la biblioteca rodeó al muchacho para ver su rostro. Estaba pálido como el papel, lo cual encendió una alarma de que algo malo sucedía dentro de la bibliotecaria, que se hizo más fuerte al ver como su chaqueta color crema estaba húmeda por un líquido oscuro…

Sangre.

—¡Alguien llame al 911!—Exclamó, rompiendo la preciosa regla de guardar silencio en aquel sagrado recinto de lectura, llamando la atención de varias personas que se encontraban ahí. —¡Hay un chico herido aquí! ¡Rápido!—Volvió a decir, alarmando a los demás. Una mujer llamó al número y pidió una ambulancia rápidamente al darse cuenta que aquello no era una broma. La bibliotecaria mientras tanto apartó los cabellos del rostro de aquel bello muchacho. _"Aguanta un poco, seguro hay muchas personas que te esperan"_ Pensó.

* * *

La luz cegadora de aquel cuarto esterilizado de hospital despertó a Ash. Se sintió mareado y no recordaba nada, realmente detestaba aquel sentimiento. Abriendo mejor los ojos y estabilizando su mirada notó que estaba solo. _"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_ Pensó.

Buscando en su memoria recordó que Eiji dejaría Japón aquel día. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, hubiera preferido no tener que recordar aquello primero.

Sentía la boca seca, necesitaba agua. Pero se sentía demasiado débil como para hacer un intento de alzar la mano a buscar el vaso con agua fresca que suponía reposaba en la mesita de noche de aquel cuarto.

De repente otro recuerdo lo golpeó, Sing entregándole la carta de Eiji. Frenéticamente empezó a mover los ojos buscando el papel en algún lado, _"Por favor Dios, no me digas que perdí la carta…"_ volteando a donde estaba la mesa de noche ahí estaba el papel doblado cuidadosamente. El sobre ya no estaba, puesto que se alcanzaban a ver las pequeñas manchas que habían dejado su propia sangre al tocarla con las manos llenas de ella…

" _Lao"_ recordó. Lo había apuñalado. ¿Entonces por qué no estaba muerto? ¿Por qué? Si justo había entrado a aquella biblioteca para…

En aquel momento una enfermera entró a su cuarto. Soltó un suspiro sorprendido, suponía que aquello era por verlo despierto. —¡Doctor!—Exclamó antes de salir rápidamente. Adivinó pronto que por la reacción de aquella mujer había pronosticado el médico que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

" _Eiji…"_

El último pensamiento antes de desvanecerse lentamente otra vez fue la voz de Eiji llamándole. Ahora lo sabía, Eiji era la principal razón por la que tenía que seguir luchando por su vida.

* * *

—¡Realmente nos tenías preocupados! ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso?! ¡De no ser por la bibliotecaria podrías estar muerto!—Lo regañaba Max. Este estaba sentado en una silla que había arrastrado hasta al lado de su cama, mirándole con una cara de preocupación extrema y unas ojeras bastante profundas. Ash suponía que había sido de haber pasado varias noches en el hospital para checar constantemente su estado. Se sintió un poquito culpable, pero esto obviamente no lo sabría Max nunca.

—Eres muy ruidoso, viejo...—Se quejó el rubio. Tenía entre sus manos la carta de Eiji. En cuanto sintió la suficiente fuerza para empezar a incorporarse en la cama por si solo lo primero que hizo fue leer y releer la carta del japonés y realmente las enfermeras batallaban para hacer que la soltara cuando tenían que cambiarle las vendas o darle baños de esponja, porque el americano se negaba a tenerla un segundo lejos de él.

Max resopló. Sonrió de forma ligeramente cálida hacia el rubio antes de decir. —Ash. Realmente a todos nos alegra que hayas sobrevivido.

—¿Eiji lo sabe?

Aquella pregunta descolocó un poco al otro. Parecía que pasara lo que pasara lo primero que hacían los dos era preocuparse por el otro y preguntar si estaban bien. Suspiró una vez más antes de decir. —No. Todos quisimos que fueras tu quien se lo dijera si tu estas de acuerdo con eso.

La expresión de Ash pronto cambió a una vulnerable. Lobo nunca pensó que alguna vez pudiera ver al rubio de esa forma. Realmente se veía solitario y muy pensativo, seguramente se debatía en si debería retomar el contacto con Eiji o no puesto que aún lo más probable era que se considerara un peligro para el japonés. Así que decidió darle una noticia, tal vez así se decidiera en retomar el contacto con aquel joven del cabello negro. —Ash.—Llamó su atención otra vez. —El jefe me acaba de decir que… si testificas en contra de los hombres de Golzine y todos los implicados en el escándalo te van a absolver de todos los cargos.

El rubio de nuevo puso una expresión poco común en él. Estaba entre confundido y asustado. _"Asustado."_ pensó Max. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a este pensar que Ash estaba asustado. —Si nos lo permites—Continuó Max. —Jessica y yo queremos acompañarte en todo el proceso. Porque no solo te van a absolver, también te darán la ayuda que necesitas para salir adelante.—Sonrió de forma suave, como el tono de voz que estaba utilizando. —Queremos estar ahí para ti si es que tomas la decisión de hacerlo. Nunca más estarás solo si así lo decides…

El de ojos verdes volvió a desviar la mirada. Una oportunidad de vivir como siempre lo había deseado… No estaba seguro. Sing, Cain y los demás eran parte de aquel mundo en el que tantos años había vivido… —Si te lo preguntas—Interrumpió una vez más el de cabellos castaños, captando la mirada del otro. —Todos lo saben. Y todos están de acuerdo en que tengas una nueva oportunidad…

Dicho esto Max se levantó mirando su reloj, ya casi terminaba la hora de las visitas. —Si te decides no dudes en enviarme un mensaje o decirme la próxima vez que venga a verte. Cuidate mucho y come, estás en los huesos, pequeño.—Bromeó un poco con el rubio, provocando que este le mirara mal antes de reírse.

—Gracias Max.—Respondió Ash antes de observar como Lobo dejaba la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

El de cabellos castaños se estiró un poco antes de emprender su camino fuera del hospital. _"Realmente espero que encuentre un buen camino sea lo que sea que decida. A decir verdad siempre he pensado que ese chico se merece algo mejor…"_ Apretó el botón del elevador para poder bajar hasta la planta baja e irse. Su teléfono vibró brevemente, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y desbloqueando este observó sorprendido el contenido del mismo:

 _ **Mensaje de: Ash. 2:55 pm.**_

 _Lo haré._

* * *

Después de algunos meses de recuperación y los juicios por fin podía decirse que estaba sentado con un poco de paz en el sillón de la casa de los Lobo. La pareja y el pequeño Michael habían salido de paseo, dejándole solo por al menos un par de horas más.

No dejaba de pensar en Eiji. Se preguntaba cómo había dio su recuperación, si estaba comiendo correctamente, si había regresado a la universidad, si seguía tomando fotografías… si se acordaba de él.

" _Mi alma siempre estará contigo"_ resonó en su mente. A ese punto recordaba aquella carta de memoria, y las palabras en ella le hacían seguir adelante algunas veces.

Desbloqueando su celular por al menos la tercera vez en un lapso de cinco minutos observó el contacto de Eiji y su número telefónico. ¿Qué hora sería en Japón? Se preguntó. Tal vez Eiji estaba ocupado o durmiendo… o tal vez solo se estaba poniendo excusas para evitar aquella llamada de había estado aplazando por meses. Max le había dado de nuevo el número de Eiji cuando obtuvo su primer smartphone "fijo". Y de verdad que había intentado llamarle un montón de veces, pero siempre por una u otra cosa nunca lo hacía. Reconocía que siempre se ponía un montón de excusas para evitar hacerlo, incluso Sing se lo había recriminado un montón de veces argumentando que seguramente Eiji estaba preocupándose horrores y que él no era capaz ni de hacerle una llamada.

Cerrando los ojos tanteó con su dedo donde suponía estaba la opción de marcar… y la oprimió. Abriendo los ojos colocó rápidamente aquel aparato contra su oído.

Marcó una… dos… tres veces… y alguien respondió, en japonés por supuesto.

— _¿Moshi moshi?_ —Se le escuchaba adormilado... Era Eiji adormilado. Ash sintió como el corazón se le iba al piso y por un segundo se arrepintió.

—Eiji...—Pronunció casi de forma automática, no dando tiempo de sentirse arrepentido ya. Porque se dio cuenta de cuanto había añorado escuchar la voz del japonés, cuánto había querido hablar con él, la cantidad de cosas que tenía que contarle…

—¿Ash? ¿Eres tú Ash?—Exclamó la voz al otro lado de la línea. Se le escuchaba como el tono de voz le temblaba.

—Sí Eiji. Soy yo… ¿Qué tal?—Y al terminar de pronunciar aquello se sintió estúpido. ¿Cómo le decía eso a la persona que añoraba y que de cierta forma había sido la razón por la que había seguido adelante.

—¡Eres un tonto!—Empezó la vocecita de Eiji. Ash se sintió mal cuando le escuchó ahogar un sollozo mientras seguía hablando. —¿¡Por qué nunca me llamaste?! ¡Estaba preocupado horrores! ¡Tu hermano mayor se sentía morirse!—Y el rubio no pudo evitar reírse mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Incluso en un momento como ese Eiji tenía esa habilidad de hacerlo reír con las pequeñas bromas que le hacía.

—Lo siento _onii-chan._ —Empezó Ash. Más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Siento no haber tomado aquel vuelo. Siento haberme dejado llevar por un momento por mi propia locura...—Lo segundo fue por haberse quedado "dormido" en la biblioteca. Pero eso Eiji no lo sabría hasta después. —Siento haber creído que no podría pertenecer a tu mundo… Lo siento Eiji.

Eiji lloraba del otro lado. En ningún momento desde que aquel avión despegó a las 6:10 de la tarde había dejado de pensar en Ash. En si estaría bien, si le habría pasado algo, si se sentía bien… —Idiota... —Contestó el japonés. Intentaba limpiar su rostro mientras veía por la ventana. Era de madrugada y la luna se veía más brillante que nunca. —No tienes porqué disculparte…

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.—Respondió Ash. Por alguna razón miró por la ventana de igual forma. El cielo azul se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba a ver y una cálida brisa acariciando su rostro le hizo sentir más vivo que nunca. —Pero antes que nada...—Siguió Ash, en una voz suave y con un deje de cariño que no pudo seguir ocultando. —Te extrañé Eiji.

El japonés sintió su corazón latir. Se sintió mal por recordar en especial esa emoción que había desarrollado hacia el americano en toda su travesía en Estados Unidos en aquel momento. Pero finalmente tampoco pudo evitar decir en un tono de voz cariñoso al igual que el del rubio. —Yo también Ash. Yo también.

* * *

Aquella terminal del aeropuerto de Tokio era un caos desde la perspectiva de Ash. Arrastrando una maleta negra de ruedas buscaba con la mirada alguna señal de su adorado japonés. Era la primera vez que lo vería en exactamente dos años. Y se sentía nervioso puesto que también era la primera vez que lo vería siendo sincero con lo que sentía hacia él y lo que quería con él.

Después de muchos meses de llamadas y mensajes constantes una noche pudo por fin decirle lo que sentía. Y no podía sentirse más dichoso cuando Eiji también le confesó que sentía lo mismo. Así que más que nada la causa de su nerviosismo que disfrazaba bastante bien con una cara de confusión que suponía era típica de parte de un extranjero como él en una tierra en la que nunca había estado.

Luego de algunos minutos dando vueltas por donde estaba estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo vio ahí parado, suponía que miraba en todas direcciones porque estaba buscándolo. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, estaba justo como lo recordaba. Aquellos ojos oscuros amables, su cabello negro y esponjoso ligeramente más largo, vistiendo _jeans_ claros con la parte de abajo enrollada ligeramente hacia arriba, zapatillas blancas y una sudadera amarilla con un pequeño dibujo de aquel pájaro que ahora sabía que se llamaba _Nori Nori…_

Sin darse cuenta sus pies se movieron solos. Se disculpaba cada que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien en su desesperación por alcanzarlo, por tomar su mano una vez más, por darle a ver que de nuevo se encontraba a su lado…

Pronto Eiji se dio cuenta de la presencia del americano. Rompiendo un poco la etiqueta japonesa empezó a correr hacia donde estaba, exclamando —¡Ash, Ash!.

Eiji pensó ligeramente avergonzado que el tiempo solo hacía a Ash más y más hermoso. Traía puestos esos lentes que le hacían ver tan bien, sus típicos _jeans_ rasgados, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas rojas. Y aunque algunos pudieran pensar que aquel _look_ era de lo más simple para él era lo mejor en aquel momento.

Ash sonrió al escuchar su voz. Una vez lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca soltó la maleta y abriendo los manos le indicó al japonés que podía saltar a abrazarlo si quería, cosa que se sintió muy bien cuando lo hizo. Eiji envolvió sus brazos de inmediato alrededor del cuerpo de Ash y lo apretó contra sí con añoranza infinita.

El rubio escondió su rostro contra el hombro ajeno, estrechandole también contra su cuerpo. Así se quedaron algunos minutos, sin importarles las miradas curiosas ni tampoco lo poco común que podrían resultar dos chicos abrazados con tanta necesidad en medio de un aeropuerto concurrido.

El de ojos verdes se separó un poco para ver los ojos de Eiji por fin, colocando sus manos en sus hombros para apretarlos un poquito con cariño.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa recordó que en una de sus tantas llamadas en las que Eiji le enseñaba un poco de japonés le había dicho una palabra que en ese momento, cobraba todo el sentido del mundo. — _Ta-dai-ma._

Observó con cierta ternura como los ojos oscuros de Eiji se iluminaban, a la par en la que un suave rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Soltando una risita respondió, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho. — _O-kae-ri._

Ash sonrió con amplitud. Y en un deje de valor se inclinó un poco hasta la altura de Eiji e hizo lo que siempre había deseado desde que se empezó a dar cuenta de la clase de vínculo que había llegado a formar con el japonés.

Lo besó con toda la ternura y suavidad del mundo. No fue como aquella vez en la cárcel cuando incluso se había atrevido a usar su lengua, si no que aquella vez movía sus labios con lentitud e intentado que Eiji se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él finalmente.

Al recibir aquella muestra de cariño Eiji se ruborizó un poco más sin poder evitarlo. Pensó por un momento en que estaban en medio de un aeropuerto con un montón de gente alrededor… pero ¡Al diablo! ¡Había estado esperando tanto por ver a Ash y sentirlo otra vez que en aquel momento nada importaba más que Ash!

Así lo respondió de la misma forma, siguiendo con aquel dulce beso lentamente hasta que Ash lo rompió suavemente.

El de ojos verdes miró directamente a los ojos de Eiji, quien le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pequeño brillo en su mirada, aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba ver cuando Eiji se emocionaba.

Y así supo que por fin estaba en casa, y que nunca pero nunca más aquel lince dejaría ir al conejo que no solo era su amigo, si no que su alma gemela.

* * *

 _Después de todo lo que pasó tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarme sin sacarlo de mi sistema._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado._


End file.
